The Mysterious Desert Object
by Timon the great
Summary: Timon is alone one day in his jungle paradise to take a break from friends, family and his colony, and walks to a remote area of the jungle that leads out into desert sands. Since he has never explored this area of the jungle outskirts, he decides to walk into the uncharted land and discovers something that he has never seen before. What does this unexpected finding hold for him?
1. Part 1 (Preliminary)

During the afternoon in the jungle paradise, it is a somewhat sultry day. Timon walks around, alone on the outskirts of the jungle and comes to the edge that faces a desert from the view in front of him.

He feels the heat of the day even more as he nears the edge of the gradually forming desert sands ahead that point in the direction of the Pride Lands. Timon knows that this area is so remote from the lake in the middle of the jungle that no one in the paradise would come looking for him here. Not even Ma, Pumbaa or Simba.

"Geez... Who turned the furnace on the highest setting today?"

He says out loud to himself.

Having never truly explored this very sandy, hot and dry land, he decides to walk further over it for some excitement of his own and to cure his curiosity altogether. Seeing that the heat from the sunlight shining on his fur would only get more intense, the longer he stays under it. Though, for now, he doesn't mind as he feels a need for a little excitement in his day only without his friends, family and meerkat colony around for at least a while.

After some time of walking further into the deepening sand, it becomes hotter with every footprint and he tries to bury his feet below the surface of it where a slightly cooler and unscorched area awaits for them to cool down which brings much relief to Timon.

"Ahh... Just what I needed in this scorcher."

As he sits there with his feet buried some in the not so deep sand, not far from the jungle. He feels a hot breeze surrounding his body. But the longer he feels it, the more he becomes tolerant to it and engages to give way even further into the uncharted sandy land.

As he starts to move his feet from underneath the sand, he feels something unexpected touch his dark trim meerkat toes. Fearing that it could be a scorpion in the sand, Timon jumps at the thought of this and almost immediately, his entire body reacts causing him to fall on his back along the hot sand which he feels a sensation from since this part of his body is not yet use to such intense heat.

"Dahhhh!"

His upper body immediately jumps back forward as a result. A second later, after he is able to look at the sand directly in front of him where his legs are, he notices a golden-colored point cap that appears to be metallic that is too thick to resemble anything of a scorpion's body.

"Oh, what must this shiny little token be? I hope it's not a show-stopper."

His sense of curiosity rises in wanting to know what it is. He then leans forward after taking his feet completely out of the sand and grabs a hold of it. He tries to draw it gently from the sand, but to no avail. So he uses more force and he observes the golden object moving ever so slightly out of the sand.

"Oy... This is gonna be easier than I thought."

He states sarcastically as a result of the object very slowly being pulled out and slightly rolls his eyes at _us_ after saying this.

After pulling a couple of more times with his feet on the sand, he notices a rim forming a curved bottle-like neck, below, still stuck in the sand and he puts his male meerkat fingers on it to force the rest of the object out.

It eventually pops onto Timon's chest as he falls back on the sand from behind once again, with his tail laid out under his cover.

This time, the heat on the sand surface is not as intense on his back as it is the first time around.

"Well, that wasn't so bad! Ya can't bring me down that easy."

He says hopefully. Though, currently being much more intrigued by this lost treasure he now owns and is holding with his hands on his chest.


	2. Part 2

It only feels warm on his body with most of its heat being absorbed by the humanized meerkat's light colored chest fur.

Looking at what he has pulled out, it is an object that is in the form of a tall, thin bottle-like lamp with a large spout and handle.

Timon holds the tall deeply gold color lamp in his hands and moves it completely in front of his eyes to see the object that is unknown to him in all it's shine and beauty in the sunlight. He studies it for a moment and is now very curious and intrigued by what he's holding in front of him in has hands.

"Wow! Look at what I found! Who knew you could find things like this out here with this much luck and effort."

By now, Timon is so fascinated by the lamp that is completely foreign to his own eyes that he begins to think about taking it back with him into the jungle to show to his friends, family and meerkat colony. Though, relishing the fact that this is now his own possession.

A moment later, the thought passes by his mind and is quickly replaced by a want to look inside the lamp by pulling off the cork at the top of the neck like tube extending from its center.

"I wonder what's inside this thing..."

He says very expressively.

As he pulls off the cork that he now holds in his right hand fingers, he notices two circular objects appear next to each other from the main body of the lamp that form two eyes on the side of the bottle that is facing towards him.

"Woah!"

Timon exclaims in shock.

A second later, he sees light colored smoke coming out of the center tube.

"What the..."

Not knowing what is happening with the bottle-like object, he drops it on the ground and begins to move away from it with his back still partly laying on the sand behind him. The eyes however, do not appear to be evil, but the object itself levitates from the ground and it moves to face the center spout in his general direction.

Before he thinks about making his small body jump up from the sand to flee from the lamp, he notices it remains stationary with just a small amount of smoke being emitted from the tube.

"Maybe this thing isn't going to hurt me after all or... eat me...

He briefly clenches his teeth together before he grips himself.

"...Pbbt... Eat me... Ha ha ha ha ha!

He laughs a little stir crazy.


End file.
